


You may think I’m foolish for the foolish things I do

by macca (NelyafinweFeanorion)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, PASH artwork, Summer Vacation, Viktor being Viktor, grumpy yurio, pink convertible, too many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelyafinweFeanorion/pseuds/macca
Summary: The latest PASH magazine cover inspired this work. Viktor, Yuuri and Yurio in the south of France on holiday.I really couldn't help it. Stuffed cats. Katsudon keychains. Pink Cadillac. And Viktor just being Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the lyrics of Bruce Springsteen's song Pink Cadillac. Of course. For my fellow tumblr Yuri on Ice fan @victorsheartshapedsmile

 

 

Yurio tapped his foot irritably. How had he agreed to this, he asked himself again, as he watched Viktor wrap his arms around his katsudon and start whispering in his ear.

 

Ugh. He hadn’t actually agreed to this. Lilia had made him go with these two. Again.

 

When was their luggage going to arrive? He glared at the luggage carousel as if he could will it to start with his eyes. It didn’t.

 

He started pacing, his hood up, even though the heat from outside was noticeable here in the baggage claim.

 

He finally heard the gears shift behind him and the carousel sluggishly came to life.

 

“Yurio!” Viktor’s clear voice rose over the background airport noise. He stalked over to where Viktor and his Japanese Yuuri were standing and grabbed his leopard patterned suitcase away from Viktor.

 

“Can we go now?” he asked.

 

“Ok. We all have our luggage, yes?” Viktor replied, beaming at them both. “Now, to collect Makkachin and rent a car!”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes. All he wanted was to get to his hotel room so he could get away from these two.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were all at the rental car counter, Makkachin excitedly circling them.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Nikiforov,” the clerk said. “But we are out of convertibles.”

 

Viktor smiled ‘the power smile’ as Yurio called it, and leaned closer to the desk. “Are you sure? Could you check again?” Viktor requested, his voice low and intimate.

 

The clerk blinked, blushed and then furiously tapped at her computer keyboard again. “I may have one left,” she stammered, Viktor’s intense gaze on her. “But I don’t think you’ll want it.” She blushed even more. “It’s one of our vintage models. It’s very expensive.”

 

“Cost is not an issue. Is it a convertible?” Viktor asked.

 

She nodded. “It’s a vintage convertible.” She lowered her voice to a whisper “But it’s pink,” she confided.

 

“I love pink!” Viktor exclaimed. “I’ll take any convertible—even a vintage pink one.” He beamed at the clerk, rendering her speechless and Yurio completely disgusted. How did he do that, he asked himself for the thousandth time. How did Viktor just give people that smile and make things happen? Yurio yelled and threatened and never got results like this.

 

Yuuri, who had been standing nearby clutching the onigiri pillow he traveled with, reached out to touch Viktor’s forearm. “Viktor, we don’t need a convertible. Any car is fine. We don’t need to spend the money.”

 

Viktor turned to him, with that expression Yurio had also become familiar with—the besotted one he gave Katsuki when he thought the Japanese skater was being particularly adorable. Which was all the damned time if you asked Viktor, Yurio thought.

 

“Yuuuri,” Viktor said, in that voice. “Have you ever ridden in a convertible?”

 

“No,” Yuuri answered.

 

“Then we have to get the convertible! How can we be in Nice, driving along the coast and not have a convertible?” He turned to the clerk. “We will take your convertible.”

 

It was definitely pink, Yurio noted when they arrived in the rental car lot. A bright pink vintage Cadillac. “Just like the one Elvis had!” Viktor exclaimed delightedly when he caught sight of it.

 

As Yuuri and Viktor piled the luggage and Makkachin in the back, Yurio realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was going to have to share the front seat with the two of them.

 

“What? There aren’t any seatbelts?” he complained, as he looked at the front bench seat. “What the hell, Viktor.”

 

“It’s vintage, Yurio. They didn’t have seatbelts back then!”

 

“Viktor, are you sure it’s safe?” Yuuri asked, nervously clutching the pillow to his chest, his brown eyes questioning.

 

“Of course it’s safe. You know I am an excellent driver. Stop worrying!”

 

Yurio had thought things couldn’t get worse but having to sit in the front with these two was definitely worse. He opened the door and threw himself in the passenger seat and immediately texted Otabek.

 

YURIO: I think I’m going to die.

OTABEK: They can’t be that bad.

YURIO: I’m in a fucking pink convertible with no seatbelts and Viktor driving. If that doesn’t kill me the two of them flirting will.

OTABEK: WHY ARE THERE NO SEATBELTS??

YURIO: the old geezer rented some vintage piece of crap to impress his boyfriend. I can’t take this. I have four more days of this shit. Why couldn’t I come stay with you?

OTABEK: because I’m a thousand miles away and I don’t think Lilia likes me.

YURIO: it’s Lilia’s fault I’m here.

OTABEK: be safe.

YURIO: If I die will you take Sofia?

OTABEK: don’t die.

YURIO: you didn’t answer the question—I need to know my cat will have a good home!

OTABEK: I will take care of Sofia. Don’t die.

YURIO: I still may throw up. These two are disgusting.

 

Yurio closed his eyes and frowned. Unfortunately, nothing had changed when he opened them, other than Yuuri and Viktor were now seated next to him in the front seat. Both of them were grinning at him like the idiots they were.

 

“Ready, Yurio?? We can still hit the beach before it gets too late,” Viktor said.

 

Yurio shook his head in disgust and looked out the passenger side as the car pulled away from the rental car lot.

 

This was all Yakov’s fault. The Junior Grand Prix was in Paris this year and Yakov had one of his junior skaters competing. Since he and Lilia were both going to attend Yakov felt Yurio needed to come along also.

 

Yurio had vociferously disagreed, claiming he could stay home alone. He was sixteen now, after all. He’d gone to Japan by himself, why couldn’t he stay in St. Petersburg alone?

 

But that was before Lilia had moved in. She wouldn’t hear of Yurio staying by himself so he was dragged off to Paris to cheer for Evgenia at the Junior Grand Prix.

 

And if that wasn’t annoying enough, Viktor and his katsudon had decided to tag along, Viktor claiming Yuuri had never seen Paris as it should be seen.

 

Then Yakov decided to get all sappy and romantic; he wanted to spend time in Paris with Lilia like they had thousands of years ago when those old fossils were actually young.

 

Ugh. It was disgusting to be with two sappy and romantic couples. Lilia wouldn’t let him go back to Russia by himself so she dumped him on Viktor.

 

On Viktor, who had planned his own romantic getaway with Katsuki to the south of France but now had the added bonus of a grumpy Yurio.

Like he needed a damn babysitter. Especially an annoying one like Viktor. But that’s how he ended up in a pink Cadillac convertible in Nice with the two lovebirds.

 

The sun felt good on his face. It was warm but the breeze as Viktor drove was actually lovely, Yurio had to admit.  The wind also kept him from hearing whatever Viktor was saying to Katsuki, which was a good thing.

 

He was surprised when Viktor slowed down and pulled the car towards the beach. There was a boardwalk with booths and shops. “What are you doing?” he asked irritably.

 

“We can’t check into the hotel until this afternoon. So, let’s hit the boardwalk and the beach until then!” Viktor answered.

 

“I can’t believe you planned all this, Viktor,” Yuuri said.

 

“I wanted to see Paris with you but I knew we would have time to come to Nice as well.” He lowered his sunglasses to look at Yuuri, the adoration shining in his eyes in a way that made Yurio hurriedly look away.

 

“It was going to be our romantic little vacation,” he said, glancing at Yurio and lowering his voice. “But it seems Yakov had the same idea so now it’s just a  summer beach vacation with our Yurio.”

 

“I’m not your Yurio!” he growled. “Are we doing something here or just sitting in the car as you two make googly eyes at each other?”

 

Viktor sighed. There was obviously going to be little romance with Yurio around. He wondered if the hotel could put Yurio’s room far from theirs. Probably not a good idea—they were responsible for the boy. He sighed again. “Ok, everybody out. Time to have fun!”

 

Yurio grudgingly had to admit it was fun. The boardwalk had ridiculous game booths that Viktor was surprisingly good at—he won two giant stuffed cats for Yurio.

 

Yurio managed to knock over the right number of bottles at the next booth and collected a tiny stuffed kitten. He and Katsuki went head to head, Yurio challenging Yuuri to beat him. Between the two of them they collected four more stuffed kittens, a ridiculously huge bouquet of sunflowers and a giant inner tube.

 

Viktor, of course, had chosen the inner tube, stating it would be perfect for the beach.

 

It was quite a bit more crowded in the car as they set off to find a special beach Viktor remembered from a previous trip. He spotted the exit and swerved unexpectedly, throwing Yurio into Yuuri, and Yuuri practically into Viktor’s lap. Not that Viktor minded.

 

“How can you drive like that?” Yurio complained. With all the stuffed animals crowding him he had almost no room. Katsuki had slid into Viktor with the sudden movement of the car but hadn’t pulled away. The silver haired skater’s arm had circled around Yuuri, somehow still holding the steering wheel as well.

 

“Hmm?” Viktor said absently.

 

“He’s practically in your lap! How can you see to drive like that?” Yurio argued.

 

“I can see just fine,” Viktor replied, a content smile on his face.

 

Katsuki was blushing—Yurio could see that, even though the Japanese skater wasn’t fully facing him—even his ears were red.

 

“You two are disgusting,” Yurio griped. “I swear if you get us in an accident . . .”

 

“Hush, Yurio. Enjoy the scenery,” Viktor advised.

 

Yurio narrowed his eyes at them and then widened them in horror. “Katsuki where is your hand?? I can’t believe I have to put up with this shit. Get your hands off him—he’s driving!”

 

“Shut up and enjoy the ride, Yurio,” Viktor said.

 


End file.
